


But Knot With Haste

by 5_erections



Series: To Be or Knot To Be [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathing and knotting and schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Knot With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Not With Haste" by Mumford and Sons, though slightly adjusted. Great song, great band. Again, this is unbeta'd, let me know if you find mistakes! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments make the world go round!

“Harry, psst, Harry,” Harry groans awake, attempting to roll over and return to his lovely nap before realizing that his pregnant mate is straddling him, little fingers tickling at Harry’s side as he coaxes Harry awake. 

“Mph, what?” Harry asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes, then keeping them there to block out the light. 

“Harry,” Louis whines, dragging out both syllables as he tries to pry Harry’s hands from his face, “I want a bath.” 

“Wonderful idea darling, off you go,” Harry says, patting Louis gently on the hip. 

“Harry,” Louis whimpers, Harry squints his eyes open, “Don’t you want to bathe with me?” He asks, all coy, fluttering his eyelashes, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

“Lou, babe, I just want to sleep.” Louis lets out a huff, crossing his arms and resting them on his pregnant belly.

“Fine, but if I drown, that’s on you,” he quickly slides off of Harry and struts to the bathroom – though realistically it’s more of a waddle at this stage in his pregnancy – swivelling his hips. Harry sighs, rubbing his face before sitting up and following Louis to the bathroom. 

He pushes open the door, Louis’ standing in front of the mirror, shirtless, one hand supporting his belly, the other kneading at his lower back, groaning with his eyes shut. 

Harry comes up behind him, bringing his hands up to rub at Louis’ shoulders, “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting, love?” Louis shrugs, opening his eyes to lock with Harry’s in the mirror. 

“S’not a big deal,” he replies, sighing as Harry continues to rub at his shoulders. 

Harry kisses the back of Louis’ neck lightly, before turning to start running the bath. He adjusts the temperature before turning back to Louis, who’s leaned against the counter. 

“C’mon, lets get you naked,” Harry tugs Louis forward, swiftly undoing his belt buckle and sliding Louis’ pants and briefs off in one motion. Louis then returns the favour, first pulling off Harry’s shirt before removing his pants and boxers. Harry pulls Louis’ into his arms, holding him close, if not a little awkwardly due to Louis’ protruding stomach. 

Once the bath has filled a bit, Harry gently helps Louis’ into the bath, careful to make sure his mate doesn’t slip, before getting in and settling himself behind Louis. 

Louis leans back against Harry’s shoulder as Harry’s arms wrap around him, palms flattening on the swell of his stomach, rubbing gently.

“This is nice, love being all wet with you,” Harry says quietly against Louis’ ear, “Love being with you,” he amends. Louis hums, turning his head to catch Harry’s lips, bringing up a hand to curve around Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Harry pulls back to wet a washcloth, as Louis leans back against his shoulder, he lathers the wash cloth with soap before rubbing it gently along Louis’ arms, his chest, over his tummy and the rest of his body, taking extra while rubbing at Louis’ groin. Louis moans in response, shifting back against Harry. “Feels good,” he murmurs quietly. 

Harry drops the washcloth on the floor with a splat, before wrapping his fingers around Louis’ cock, tugging slowly, flinger tips teasing at the slit causing Louis to shudder. 

Harry buries his nose into the damp hair at the back of Louis’ neck, bring his other hand to tease at one of Louis’ nipples, alternating between gentle brushes and sharp tugs. Louis rocks back and forth in Harry’s grip, pressing his cock forward in Harry’s grip before shifting back against where Harry’s cock is nestled in the cleft of Louis’ bum. 

He groans when the head of Harry’s cock catches on his hole, feels his hole start to relax and produce slick. 

“W-wait,” Louis stutters, pushing Harry’s hand away from his cock. He heaves himself out of the water, Harry’s hands protective and strong on his hips. He readjusts himself so he’s facing Harry, straddling him. 

Harry grins at the new position, thrusting up a little so his cock slides between Louis’ cheeks, “Yeah?” He asks. 

Louis nods, biting his lip he reaches back, sliding two fingers into his hole. He stretches himself as Harry grips the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair a little as he’s tugged forward, lips catching on Harry’s. He groans into the kiss as Harry adds one of his own fingers to the two in Louis’ ass. 

“Ready, m’ready, Harry,” he says as the slides his fingers out, reaching behind for Harry’s cock. 

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Harry grins, finger still tucked into Louis’ hole. Louis nods in response, whimpering a little as he jacks Harry’s cock. 

“Want you in me, need it, need you to knot me,” he whimpers as Harry withdraws his finger, hole clenching as if he’s trying to keep it inside. 

“I know you do, love, I’ll give it to you,” Harry groans as Louis presses the head of Harry’s cock to his hole, he sinks down slowly, hole relaxing as Harry’s cock forces him open. 

He sighs once he’s fully seated in Harry’s lap, he leans forward to mouth at Harry’s collarbone, digging in his teeth and then licking at the indents. Louis starts with slow shifts of his hips, essentially grinding, keeping Harry in deep. 

After he’s adjusted to Harry’s girth he raises up on his knees before slamming back down, both boys groaning as the water sloshes around them. The pace picks up from there, Louis rising up and then slamming down, Harry thrusting his hips up to meet Louis, cock just barely grazing Louis’ prostate. 

Louis rests his palms on Harry’s chest for balance, while Harry’s large palm grip his hips, biceps bulging as he guides Louis, keeping the pace of their mating. 

Louis throws his head back as he continues to ride Harry, whimpering high in his throat. Harry takes in the sight he makes, the flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, strong shoulders and chest leading to his pregnant belly, Harry’s baby. 

Harry growls, a strong sense of possessiveness rolling over him as he thrusts harder, knot starting to swell at the base of his cock, catching on Louis’ hole with each withdraw of his cock, making the glide that much tighter. 

Louis’ writhing in Harry’s lap, he keens high in his throat at the feel of Harry’s knot, ready to tie him and pump him full of cum, get him pregnant if he wasn’t already. 

He brings his hips down harder against Harry, so his cock slides deeper, rubbing directly against his prostate. Harry removes his hands from Louis’ hips, one hand curving around Louis’ belly, the other tugging at Louis’ cock, jacking him quickly in time with their thrusts. 

They come in unison, Louis sinking down as his cock shoots off in Harry’s grip, Harry’s knot finally locking them together. Harry throws his head back at the feel, growling low in his throat as Louis’ hole grips him so tight, eyes whiting out as the waves of his orgasm wash over him. Louis collapses forwards, tucking his face into Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin as he comes down from his orgasm. 

It’s not the most comfortable position for Louis’, his pregnant belly making it a bit more awkward than relaxing, but he sucks it up, still loose and satisfied from his orgasm, from being knotted by his mate. 

Once Harry regains his bearings he gently rubs his hands up and down Louis’ hips, comforting as his cock continues to pulse cum into Louis. 

He brushes his lips to Louis’ cheek, whispering a gentle, “love you,” in his ear. Louis’ whispers it back against the skin of Harry’s neck.

Louis’ completely slumped against Harry, boneless and limp when Harry’s knot has finally gone down enough, he gently slides his cock out of Louis’ hole. He moves to grab the washcloth to clean Louis’ hole, but Louis stops him.

“I like when I can feel you,” he explains, cheeks pinking up. Harry growls at his response, pulling Louis’ face towards his to bite at his lips. Harry blindly reaches for the plug, draining the tub.

He gets out first before extending a hand to Louis, heaving his pregnant mate from the tub. Louis sits on the counter, still dripping wet, looking sleepy and sated.

Harry grabs one of the fluffy towels, quickly drying Louis off, ruffling the towel through his hair, then carefully over his body, before drying himself off. Once dry he positions himself between Louis’ legs, bringing his hands down to grip Louis’ thighs as Louis’ legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in as close as possible, his swollen tummy in the way.

They kiss for a few moments, alternating between gentle pecks to deep kisses, tongue rubbing against one another. Without breaking the kiss, Harry tugs Louis’ off the counter, Louis squeaks into the kiss – though really he should be used to Harry manhandling him all time – wrapping his arms around Harry neck. 

Harry gently lies Louis down on the bed before tucking in behind him, one arm under Louis’ head, the other curved around Louis protectively, hand palming at Louis’ belly. 

“Mine,” he mutters, biting at Louis’ neck. 

“Yours.”


End file.
